A Strange Case of
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore thought their little sister to be dead. But when she shows up in Mystic Falls as a new student, along with her own circle of supernaturals, can they try and be a family again?
1. A Voice Once Lost

**A Strange Case of...**

Damon and Stefan Salvatore thought their little sister to be dead. But when she shows up in Mystic Falls as a new student, along with her own circle of supernaturals, can they try and be a family again?

Disclaimer: I do not own the canon characters of both vampire diaries and twilight. I only own ian, faith, scott and tess.

AU Season 4 and New Moon

* * *

Prologue:

A Voice Once Lost

* * *

Damon Salvatore watched as Elena dropped the carcass that was once a deer. The blood drips down her lips and to her chin, droplets falling like a crimson rain. He often wonders as he watches her, where did it go? Where did his love for her go? When had it disappeared? Was it when he realized he loved Caroline? Was it when he realized that he loved Elena because she brought out the humanity inside of him? In the last seven months since her awakening as vampire, so much had happened.

Klaus was not dead. Bonnie had placed his soul in Tyler's body until she could find a way to bring back his original one. Caroline had ended it with Tyler!Klaus shortly after a few weeks. Stefan hadn't been in town for about a month. He had decided to go on a small vacation. Damon didn't fault him for it. Mystic Falls may have been their home but it was also a painful reminder of their past. Not just their father but their lives. Their mother's death had happened in Mystic Falls and so had their sister's.

Damon's entire form deflated. His eyes lost their light and his undead heart tightened. It had been years, about a hundred and forty-six years since their younger sister died. No not died.

Their little sister had been murdered.

He shut his eyes as memories of his younger sister, resting on the wooden swing of their estate while singing a small song, came crashing upon him like a tidal wave. He missed his baby sister. He missed the bundle of brown locks with a hint of red and deep chocolate eyes. He missed how her voice carried a raw emotion in it as she sung. He missed his little song bird. He knew Stefan did too. He couldn't stand to hear a woman sing without coming to tears.

"Damon?" he looked up at Elena who was staring at him with concern in her eyes. He knew there was love still shining through them. She was still conflicted about what she wanted. He didn't blame her, it would take time for her to come to terms with the fact that he cared for her now. He didn't love her in the romantic sense anymore. His heart, his love belonged to the bubbly little blonde who he had tormented for months and enjoyed making snarky comments about. Caroline was everything he would want.

"Sorry about that. Come on," he said and they ran back to the edge of the forest. Elena had cleaned her face during his musings so they looked perfectly normal. As they walked through the town square they saw a crowd of people. His eyes found Carole Lockwood of all people and he advised Elena to head back to the Boarding House. After the former human tried to protest she did as she was asked. The eldest Salvatore walked towards the woman and cleared his throat. "Carole."

The female mayor smiled softly. "Damon," she greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine. What's going on?"

"I honestly don't know," she turned her head towards the crowd. A blonde boy was walking around. His hair was short and he was dressed rather elegant for a simple gathering. He wore a purple shirt with a black vest, skinny jeans, a pocket watch and converses. A mix of elegance and casual. His skin was slightly fair and he was walking around with an air of power wrapped around him. Not money wise either.

Was this kid a witch? He tuned in his hearing when he saw the boy's lips move.

"Okay running sound check," he muttered and pointed two fingers towards someone. A riff of guitars and what sounded like clapping was heard. Many of the citizens were intrigued. Damon turned to leave, no longer interested when a voice rang out.

_"Little girl, you like it loud/ Come alive in the middle of a crowd/ You wanna scream/ You wanna shout/Get excited when the lights go out/"_

Damon whirled around and his eyes widened when he saw her standing here, between a blonde boy and a dark haired male. Her hands were wrapped around a microphone, her eyes closed and her bangs covering her eyes. It had been years. Too many. Deep down he wanted to deny that it wasn't her. That it was some doppelganger who resembled her and had her voice. But there was no denying it.

That raw emotion, that sweet abandonment as she sung. He watched as she started a head bang. Her body moved with the music, her hands clapping together.

_"This goes out to anyone one/ Whose heart beats like a kick drum/ When a bitchin' riff comes/ Knows the words to every line, every time/ And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped/ Find yourself and lose it / At the rock show/ I'm looking at the front row/ Heart and soul, we both know/ It's where we gotta be/Yeah at the rock show/We're reaching for the high notes/So what if we're crazy?"_

This girl was his sister. As she ended the song, the name fell from his lips.

"Bella."

* * *

* Song used was Rock Show by Halestorm off of their EP "Hello, Its Mz. Hyde". Many of the songs used in this fic will be by Halestorm and some by other bands on my itunes.

Hope you enjoy.


	2. The Girl with a Shattered Heart

**A Strange Case of...**

Damon and Stefan Salvatore thought their little sister to be dead. But when she shows up in Mystic Falls as a new student, along with her own circle of supernaturals, can they try and be a family again?

Disclaimer: I do not own the canon characters of both vampire diaries and twilight. I only own ian, faith, scott and tess.

AU Season 4 and New Moon

* * *

One:

The Girl with a Shattered Heart

* * *

The loud slam of the Boarding House door alerted Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. The three friends watched as Damon stormed past them and up to his room. His bedroom door slammed loudly and the girls shared a glance. Caroline arose, excusing herself as she made her way up the stairs towards her lover's room. She opened the door and found Damon throwing a frame to the ground in answer, followed by his bed sheets and various other things. Sighing lightly to herself, she walked up to him.

"Damon," she began but was cut off when her lover snarled at her. Her own frown came fast and she huffed placing her hands on her hips. "Now listen here mister! I am trying to help you, not face whatever weird wrath that has been caused by god knows what stick was shoved up your ass this time! So stop the snarling and talk to me! I didn't come to you, giving you not just my body but my soul too, for you to toss me out when you don't want to help."

Damon just stares at her. He sees the blonde hair, the blue eyes that are a mist with sudden emotion and her flushed face. He sees his sunshine and he suddenly feels even more like crap then he already did. Caroline had already been through enough. Yet as she said, she had give him the shattered remains of her heart. He stilled only a moment before he blurred over and captured her lips in a kiss, cutting her off mid rant.

Soon words were out the window as their clothes began to fly everywhere. Damon planted kiss after kiss along her shoulders and neck, and before her back hit the mattress, he her down to only her panties.

* * *

"You alright?"

The question is whispered into her skin as her lover plants kiss after kiss along her shoulders. She's not shirtless but he is, and her back is pressed against his chest. He's holding her by her waist and she can't believe that she could go so long without him. A year in Washington state had not really done her any good. Being stuck playing a human after so many years had not been a fun ordeal, especially with a Cold One breathing down her neck, quite literally. He would watch her sleep. It made her almost shudder now.

Edward Cullen, born Edward Masen when she has last seen him in 1916, just two years before his transformation into a Cold One, had been her brother Stefan's lover. She may have kept herself in the shadows, allowing her brothers to believe her dead, but that didn't mean she had to keep away from them. She kept in the dark, watching as they changed. Damon was no longer the caring older brother she knew. The darkness in his heart, from years of neglect by their father, has turned him into a vicious monster with little remorse for others.

Stefan was something else entirely. He was no longer the brother with warm green eyes who would hold her while she slept through a nightmare or ailment. The darkness in his heart had changed him for the worse. Edward had been the thing to keep him sane but when Edward was long thought dead, Stefan almost plunged back into the darkness had it not been for Lexi some years later. She often wondered where the blonde was now, after Mike had brought her back to the world as a vampire once more.

"_Cara?_" the endearment reawakens her, bringing her back to reality. The smell of sex wraps around her lips a blanket, sweat, musk and blood adding to fragrant and she leans back, her ear pressed against chest. She loves his heart beat, as well as the smell of mint and if it had a scent, winter. Her nose runs along his skin before her tongue slips between her lips and licks a trail along his pecks. He moans and soon her back is to the mattress and she can peer up at her lover.

Blue eyes stare at her, trapping her own eyes in a look of primal passions. Her hand glides along his chest, fingers tracing each ab until she is to his jeans. The gaze is not broken as the audible zip of his jeans sounds in the room. She hears his heartbeat quicken and her arousal whiffs in the air. His eyes flash gold before his lips are upon hers in a kiss that is almost bruising. Her delicate touches turn to ones of rough affection. Nails claw into flesh, bringing the scent of blood and their bodies press against each other. Her lover has his hand carded in her hair, holding tight to her roots as his teeth scrap at her neck. Unlike other wolves, he will not bit her.

His bite won't kill her and hers will not harm him.

Her shorts are gone in a flash, her lace panties the only article of clothing she soon wears. Her chest is bare and flushed before her dark haired lover is upon her breasts. His teeth nip at her nipple until he takes one into the heat of her mouth, one hand massaging and kneeling the other, while his other hand is sliding down her stomach and to the hem of her now soaking wet underwear. She whimpers with want, her hands in his hair while his fingers tease and taunt her pink folds. He loves how soaking wet she is.

"_Amore_," she whines as his fingers glide along her wet heat, sending chill after chill of pleasure through her. Her eyes almost roll into the back of her skull when he releases her nipple and moves until his face meets her sex. Their eyes meet once more and his tongue pokes out of his mouth, licking a stripe along her moist area. Her hips rise off the mattress and he uses his arm to hold her still. Whether she likes it or not, he is in control at this moment. His tongue continues its ministrations, teasing, probing and nipping at her clit. He adds a finger, watching as she almost takes it greedily, all the way to the knuckle and he starts to move, thrusting it in and out of her, watching as his lover slowly grips the sheets.

Soon he adds another and her head falls back, a string of profanities falling from her lips. The dark haired man is almost glad their make-shift pack is out exploring the town. Add another finger as her walls begin to tighten around his digits, he increases the pace only a bit, causing her to whine and moan when his mouth encases her clitoris, sucking and licking. She's a mess above him, her legs around his shoulders and her knuckles white as she gasps the sheets with he edges on her orgasm. Her hands let go of the sheets and grab roughly at her lover's hair, a scream escaping her as she gushes into his mouth, her entire form trembling.

After a few more tumors, she falls back onto the bed, her entire form sweaty. Her lover hovers over her, remains of her orgasm dripping from his chin. She leans up, her tongue licking away her own cum and he growls in arousal. Before she can even prepare, he's thrusting into her, hitting her pleasure spot dead on. Her body arches and he moves them to a sitting position. She moves her hips up and down, impaling herself onto his aching hard cock. Their lips meet, tongue and teeth mapping along their bottom and top lips. He moves his hand between them, rubbing her clit with abandonment, as she rides him, watches through lust blown eyes as her lover moans and groans, falling apart because of her.

His hand, holding her hips in place as she continues to fuck herself and cause him mind blowing pleasure, grip until there's blood and he groans into her ear, spilling his seed inside of her. She clenches around him, his name falling from her lips breathlessly as she lets euphoria take over her. He falls back, his head hanging over the bed as they lay boneless. Her entire form feels like jelly and she captures his lips in another lazy kiss. He chuckles before his eyes flutter shut in exhaustion.

"Sleep my darling," she purrs against his skin, tasting his blood as her fangs cut through his skin. The wound heals and she smiles. "When you awake my dear Ian, we have a party we have to be at."

"Bella," he laughed softly. "You know as well as I do that I hate my sister in law's parties. Her and Rich always were prude."

She frowns and he opens one eye, pecking her lips playfully. "I'd much rather hear you ramble about your past. The 1960s sound fun," he teased and she almost punches him. But he thursts into her, sending another wave of arousal into her. "All jokes aside my little vampire, I plan on fucking you until you can't remember your name."

She moans as he hardens inside of her. "Ian Lockwood, you're a devil."

"My mother's words exactly," he grins and makes good on his promise.

* * *

In Washington state, in a little town known as Forks, a silver Volvo parks on the edge of a forest trail. The driver removes themselves from the car and the wind blows through strands of copper colored hair. The driver, a young man of seventeen years old, lets his unusual colored eyes land on the house in front of him.

Seven months. He had not been int this town for seven months since he has left her. And now she was dead. His dead heart tightened at that. He wondered how her father was dealing with it all. He knew the police chief was at work and he made his way towards the house, using her window to get in. Upon entering the room, he almost wanted to cry. Everything about her was gone.

Did Charlie grieve that much that he had to get rid of his own daughter? He almost wanted to cry, by the venom only stung his eyes. His Bella, his love, was dead and her memory erased by the man who helped create her.

He bent down towards the floorboard that held the memories of his family and upon opening it was met with something completely different. A photo album, yet the book was old looking and scribbled with ancient text. His fingers gazed along the top and he winched suddenly feeling a burning he had not felt in ages. Voices assult his head and he has to scrunch his eyes shut, holding his head tight.

_"Not allowed to see! Not allowed to touch! Punish! Punish!"_

__He drops the book and almost faints. He blurs into the bathroom and his golden eyes are now a pitch black shade. The venom is boiling inside of him, causing him to feel the fire all over again. For the first time in over a hundred and ten years, Edward Cullens faints from pain, the image of a man with storm colored eyes being his eyelids.


End file.
